Another Time
by Thyphy
Summary: Back in the cabin while Levi's squad was in the run, Eren talks to Levi about how would life be if they didn't have to live through all this. He finds out that rather than dreaming about it, he can live the happiness he seeks for, and all he has to do is to say the words. Eren's point of view.


_ ANOTHER TIME_

* * *

Eren scratched his ankle and gazed at the field. From where he was sitting - the stairs in the front of the cabin - the air in the fields smelled of freshness and the land seemed to be endless. He could appreciate the landscape if only they weren't in this situation. He knew that once he stood up he would be able to see the walls that trapped humanity inside.

He once wanted to lead humanity outside, but now he wasn't sure about what he wanted. He didn't even know if he was allowed to want something. He would just follow every order he received from Levi, whether he could accomplish or not. Despite the harsh words, he knew that the short man knew that Eren tried his best, and even though he failed many times, he still took a little pride on doing the best he could and trusted his superior to recognize his effort.

If only it was another time, he wished to be free.

He heard footsteps slowly approaching him from behind and then stopping. There was a silence, so Eren looked upwards, bumping softly the back of his head against Levi's knees and locking his gaze with the corporal's.

"Levi heichou," He said, a bit surprised.

"Do you think it's okay to be chilling here like that?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I have finished all of my chores sir, and I haven't been assigned to do anything else so I'm here."

"Are you trying to get yourself spotted by the enemies?"

"N-no, sir!" said the boy, immediately getting on his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of this at all" He looked at his feet and observed how his boots were almost as shiny as Levi's. "I was just looking at the fields, and from here it looked like there were no walls... I thought for a moment that it would be nice if everything was okay and we didn't have to run away and we all could go live outside with no worries"

The man then moved from where he was standing and sat on the spot beside Eren on the stairs. He patted his side so Eren would sit again where he was.

"Sir?"

"Just sit" he sighed.

They sat side by side in silence for a few minutes before Levi spoke again.

"It does look like there are no walls when we are sitting here."

"Right?" Said Eren with a smile, but it faded as soon as he met Levi's serious expression.

"I envy you, Eren. You can sit here and think about silly things while I'm just a pile of nerves waiting for shitty news."

"With all respect sir, I don't think It's silly. I think that as long as I can think positively of things I can always move on. But I won't deny that sometimes I wish we just lived another time," Eren hesitated, but somehow the gleam in Levi's eyes kept him going, even if he had just called Eren's thoughts silly things."If we didn't have to get through all this, I like to imagine what I'd be doing now. Don't you ever think this way?"

Levi hummed as he inspected the wooden stairs "I might have thought that before, but I don't have time for it anymore. This is the only reality I know and I can't really picture what would be a good life without titans if even the remaining humans are all jumping at each other's necks right now."

"I can't disagree with that" The boy said, staring at his boots.

He inhaled deeply the fresh breeze that blew against them and distinguished the sound of the cicadas coming from the woods. The sun was setting but they could still have a good view of it before it was gone behind the walls in the distance.

The clouds were painted with a mix of purple, orange and pink, and soon they would give room to the stars. He wished that under this beautiful sky he could be living in another time with Levi sitting by his side, just like that.

"If you ever think of something you would be like to be doing in another time, I would like to hear it, heichou." He finally said.

"And what would you like to be doing?" Asked the man, leaning backwards and supporting his upper body on his palms.

Eren blushed slightly, thinking of what he had just wished. "I would like to be living in the fields or maybe somewhere by the sea. With all of the people I've met. I wanted you to be with me too, Levi heichou."

"Doesn't that sound quite idyllic?" Said the short man, snorting a soft laugh.

"Well, that's my idea of a happy life" Eren smiled a shy smile, resting his chin on his knees. He tilted his face to the side so he could peer at Levi.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Eren felt like something would happen when Levi softened his expression. He watched the man hesitate and then look away at the sunset.

"Maybe my idea of a happy life wouldn't be so different from yours," Levi finally said. "From any angle we look at this, we just seem to be living a horror tale."

Eren hummed dejectedly as Levi got on his feet and patted his trousers. "Let's get inside" he commanded.

They had dinner with the rest of the squad and shortly afterwards, the corporal sent his subordinates to rest, claming he would take the watching shift tonight.

Eren woke up in the middle of the night with the sound of water falling. The wind was blowing and the rustling of the leaves was like a serene melody. It was raining.

The green eyed youth sat up on his bed and scanned his sleeping comrades. He stared longingly at Levi's empty bed and decided to go outside. He grabbed a towel and headed the door. Poking it gently since it wasn't closed, he peered outside and there was the corporal, soaked, sitting on the stairs like he was before when they were talking.

Even though he didnt make a noise, Levi looked over his shoulder as if he knew Eren would come all along.

"I've brought you a towel, Levi heichou" he said, offering the cloth. Levi took it silently and placed it over his shoulders.

"It's raning but it's still hot. Seems the only good thing about this rain is that it will erase our footsteps all over this place" mumbled the man, with his eyes fixed on the woods

"Hopefully there won't be mud everywhere when it's morning" He said, sitting beside Levi.

"Hopefully. That would certainly be a problem."

"That's the only bad thing about living in the fields."

"I see you're still thinking of alternate universes."

"I'm sorry if it sounds foolish to you"

"Well, I admit that while I was alone I also thought of it." Levi glanced at Eren and then back at the woods. "And I came to the conclusion that it's a waste of my time anyway to be thinking of things that will never happen, because I simply can't see any of us living a peaceful life. If I want happiness, I need to grab it now in any way I can, instead of daydreaming about it."

Eren smiled a sad smile and took a deep breath, leaning on his back "I can't disagree with that either" He said, when his head touched the wooden floor "But there are some things that don't entirely depend on me, and if I want this happiness, it needs to be an effort from both parts."

"I hope you're not talking about titans and humans"

"Oh no, it's not that." He chuckled "But now that you said it, in a funny way it's not totally unrelated."

"So will you tell me what is it or will you beat around the bush a bit more?"

"Maybe one day when I'm sure that you won't laugh or hit me. Then I'll tell you." Eren's grin caused Levi's eyebrows to rise slightly.

"I don't know when you ever saw me laugh at you, but I thought that it was clear to you that I only use violence when it's necessary."

"I guess I'm not ready to say it out loud so I used it as excuse" Eren admitted, still grinning.

"You just sound like a silly girl hinting that you have a crush on someone but won't say who." Eren's grin disappeared at the same time that a triumphant look appeared on Levi's face. "I didn't expect it to be exactly that, but your face was worth the guess."

"D-don't joke, heichou, that's a serious issue for me" said the boy, covering his eyes with his arm, his cheeks red and his lips betraying his words with a supressed smile.

"I see."

Eren felt the pressure of a hand over the arm covering his eyes and a finger on his lips. He tried to speak but he heard a soft "shush" coming from Levi.

He bumped his knees together in a nervous fashion, although not intending to stand and break away from Levi's gentle prison. His heart started to race madly and he allowed the breath he was holding in his lungs to escape through his lips. His tongue met a fingertip that tasted like the rain.

"Levi Heichou?" He whispered against that finger. There was no response other than sensing how that finger got around his lips and descended to his throat, gently touching his Adam pome. Soon it felt warm and wet, and realising it was Levi's lips on his throat he let his arm fall limp beside him, but the man was quick enough to slide his palm over his eyes, successfully preventing Eren from seeing anything but hair before taking away his vision again.

All that he could think of was whether Levi had seen through his wishes of happiness. But soon his ears got filled with noises of smacking lips and his own heavy breath and he could not make out any sensible thought that didn't get interrupted by jolts of excitement.

It felt wrong but it sent shivers down his spine to be assaulted this gently, not that he really minded that Levi was doing this. The man probably knew this too, due the lack of resistance from the body below his own.

He shivered again as Levi's soaked clothes damped his own and a leg forced its way between Eren's. He was starting to get an erection and he couldn't do anything to hide it. But it wasn't his fault and he couldn't do anything but quiver with anticipation.

He tried not to think about what was going through Levi's head when the wet chest rubbed against his, not even when a hot tongue licked his collarbone. He was afraid to look in Levi's eyes. Maybe he thought that Eren looked pathetic right now, but it didn't stop the youth from enjoying it and getting even more aroused.

He gasped when Levi's knee pressed against his crotch. He could no longer keep with his quiet breathing and it was only Levi's weight on him that prevented Eren from arching his back in pleasure and surprise. He started to rub slowly and Eren clawed the wooden floor.

"Levi heichou!" it was more of a pleading moan than a whisper this time, but not enough to get heard from distance through the noise of the pouring rain.

This time two fingers sealed his opened mouth, not quite closing his lips together, but rather filling the space between one lip and the other. They slowly slipped inside and rubbed against the tip of his tongue. Instinctively Eren closed his lips together and sucked those fingers with a hunger he didn't know he had been bearing. The fingers seemed to dance around his tongue as he fiercely sucked them.

He heard a soft sigh and the breathing which before was calm and collected, now started to get sharp and loud. Suddenly the fingers got pulled out and the pressure on his crotch ceased. Eren almost groaned, but he stopped himself when he felt Levi's warm breath on his face. Their lips brushed against each other but Levi didn't kiss him, he just kept on brushing and pulling away like an endless tease.

It just kept on getting hotter tonight. Even with the rain, even with the damp clothes, and even with the cold shivers that Levi's free hand sent his nerves wherever it touched. His body was burning and only the corporal's own body seemed to be a match.

Eren wanted to touch him, but when he tried to reach out, he barely stroked Levi's hair before that hand gently placed his arm back on the floor. Its fingers stroked the length of his arm and then travelled down his body; stopping by the place his knee had been teasing him. An unexpected squeeze got a loud moan out of his parched throat, but the teasing lips muffled the next ones. The hand never stopped squeezing and stroking, guiding his cock into a straight position against his thigh, inside his trousers. They had gotten too tight for this, but he wouldn't dare to ask Levi to remove them. He didn't want Levi to stop.

The brown haired youth licked the lips glued to his and they parted slightly. Their tongues met and Eren sucked viciously, closing his eyes shut even though he couldn't see.

It was while they kissed fiercely and under Levi's calloused hand's ministrations that Eren came hard in his pants.

Levi slowly removed his hand from Eren's eyes, but he couldn't open his lids immediately. It had already dawned and the sudden light was blinding him. He was panting and his ears assured him of the other man's similar state, even though he didn't allow Eren to touch him anywhere but the lips.

When he managed to open his eyes, the first thing he saw was his stained trousers. He moved his gaze to his left and saw Levi getting on his feet, adjusting the towel around his shoulders again. On the moment their eyes met, the short man sneezed.

Eren couldn't move from his spot, but at least he still had some voice left. He wanted to ask many things, but just one bothered him enough to make it out of his lips. "Levi heichou, why didn't you let me see?"

The man looked down at Eren. "I don't think you should look until you are ready to say things out loud" was his reply. Levi flashed Eren a sly smile which his green eyes had never seen before. He watched the man get inside the cabin and sighed in defeat. Clenching his fists, he stared blankly at the ceiling.

He smiled as he sat up, facing the horizon. He had just had a taste of happiness and didn't even have to daydream about another life. Now he just had to pursue it and tell Levi out loud that he wished to share a life with him for the rest of their days in the only life they had.

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone! This is an idea I had while I was thinking about what my OTP would be talking about if they had enough alone time together in that cabin in the field where Eren almost fused with his titan form (eugh). I figured that they would probably discuss things that bothered them and have some life insights. I think Eren has the ability of touching hearts with his dreams and Levi had to take some action when Eren touched his. The rest is just pure fangirl's speculations hehehe :D I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it :3


End file.
